A Drop In The Ocean
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Temperance se sente miserável e resolve mudar a situação... SPOILER EPI 5x16 100 - ONE-SHOT.


**Título: ****A Drop In The Ocean**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Categoria: Bones, B&B, Song fic, missing scene epi 5x16, angst/romance. **

**Advertências: SPOILER EPI 5x16 (100º)**

**Classificação: PG-13**

**Capítulos: 1 (one shot)**

**Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No**

**Resumo: Temperance se sente miserável e resolve mudar a situação...**

http: // www. youtube. com/ watch? v=8b0QQVGDP5Y

****************

Temperance olhava disfarçadamente para Booth enquanto ele dirigia. O clima estava tenso, ele estava visivelmente abalado e ela não estava em melhor estado. Suas mãos tremiam e ela estava tendo muita dificuldade em conter as lágrimas.

Booth estacionou em frente ao prédio dela e não fez menção de descer do carro. Ela já esperava por isso, mas mesmo assim doeu. Mais do que ela esperava ou estava preparada para suportar.

_ Tchau – ela disse insegura. – Quando eu vou te ver ?

_ Não sei. Não temos nenhum caso no momento. Eu te ligo. – ele disse evasivo.

_ Ainda é meu amigo ? – ela perguntou num sussurro.

Booth sorriu com tristeza.

_ Eu sempre vou ser seu amigo, Bones !

Temperance notou que ele não a olhou nos olhos e se sentiu miserável. Tinha magoado seu melhor amigo. E sabia que não tinha volta, ele provavelmente nunca mais voltaria a agir como antes com ela. Ela desceu do carro e fechou a porta, observando-o ir embora.

* * *

Temperance entrou no apartamento, enxergando mal por causa das lágrimas. Sua vizinha achou estranho vê-la chorando no elevador, pois sempre tinha pensado que a bonita doutora não tinha sentimentos. Ela apenas a cumprimentou com um movimento de cabeça, não encorajando qualquer aproximação.

Jogou sua bolsa no sofá e correu até o telefone, discando rapidamente o número da Ângela. A amiga atendeu no terceiro toque.

_ Eu o machuquei, Angie ! – ela disse com a voz embargada.

_ Brennan ? – ela perguntou confusa. – O que aconteceu, você está chorando ?

_ Eu machuquei o Booth ! – ela repetiu.

_ Se acalme e me explique isso direito, Brenn ! Eu não entendi ! Como você pôde machucar um homem daquele tamanho ?!

_ Não fisicamente, Angie ! Emocionalmente ! Eu o magoei, profundamente ! E não sei o que fazer !

_ Ah ! Isso ! Bom, eu tenho certeza de que não foi a primeira vez que vocês discutiram, Brennan ! O Booth não é de guardar rancor ! Não se preocupe ! Você não pode ter feito nada mais grave do que na vez em que o chamou de burro, se lembra ? – ela brincou para tentar descontrair a amiga.

_ Não, Ângela ! Você não entendeu ! Nós não discutimos... nós nos beijamos e... droga ! Eu sou péssima nisso !

_ Em beijar ? – ela perguntou confusa.

_ Não ! Em me explicar ! Como posso dizer de uma maneira simples... ele queria um relacionamento amoroso comigo... e eu, bom, eu recusei ! Eu não o mereço e não queria magoá-lo. Mas foi o que acabei fazendo !

_ Querida, eu sinto muito ! – Ângela finalmente entendeu tudo.

_ Eu não quero perdê-lo, Angie ! Se você tivesse visto a expressão de tristeza no rosto dele... Partiu meu coração, Angie !

_ Então você sabe o que fazer ! Vá até a casa dele e aceite, o quer que ele tenha te proposto !

_ Não posso fazer isso ! Meus relacionamentos não duram e ele merece alguém melhor !

_ Ele não quer mais ninguém, Brenn ! Pense bem ! Um homem lindo e maravilhoso como ele está sozinho por que ?

_ Eu... eu não sei...

_ Porque ele te ama ! Porque mais seria, Brenn ! Ele não quer mais ninguém ! Ele quer você ! Brenn, me escute com atenção. Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que a vida é curta e passageira ! Viva ! Não se esconda com medo de viver ! Agarre esse homem antes que você o perca de vez e vire uma velha amargurada e sozinha !

_ Angie !

_ É a mais pura verdade ! Você o ama e tem medo ! Não pode deixar esse medo te dominar, Brenn ! Você merece ser feliz !

_ Eu não sou como as outras pessoas, Angie ! Você sabe !

_ O Booth também, e nós te amamos do mesmo jeito, querida !

Temperance enxugou os olhos com um lenço.

_ Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter, Angie !

_ Eu sei, obrigada !

Temperance se despediu e desligou. Foi para o banheiro tomar um banho e pensar.

* * *

_**Onze horas da noite, apartamento do Booth...**_

A terceira cerveja esquentava sobre a mesa de centro. Booth permanecia jogado no sofá, o aparelho de som ligado, mas ele não prestava atenção nas músicas, até que uma muito bonita começou a tocar: "**A Drop In The Ocean".** **Booth começou a ouvir, prestando atenção a letra e sorriu. O destino devia estar querendo tirar uma com a sua cara...** **A música perfeita para eles...**

"_**A drop in the ocean... A change in the weather... I was praying... That you and me Might end up together It's like wishing for rain As I stand in the desert But I'm holding you Closer than most... 'Cause you are my heaven **_

_**(Uma gota no oceano Uma mudança no tempo Eu estava rezando Para que você e eu Pudéssemos ficar juntos É como desejar a chuva Enquanto eu estou no meio do deserto Mas estou te segurando Mais perto do que nunca Porque você é meu paraíso)**_

_**I don't wanna Waste the weekend If you don't love me Pretend A few more hours  
Then it's time to go As my train rolls down The East coast I wonder how You'll keep warm  
It's too late to cry Too broken to move on Still I can't let you be Most nights I hardly sleep Don't take What you don't need from me**_

_**(Eu não quero Perder o final de semana Se você não me ama Finja Mais algumas poucas horas  
Então vai ser hora de ir Enquanto meu trem desce A costa leste Eu me pergunto como  
Você vai ser manter quente É tarde demais para chorar Quebrado demais para ir em frente Ainda não posso te deixar em paz a maioria das noites quase não dormi Não pegue de mim  
O que você não precisa)**_

_**Refrão...**_

_**Misplaced trust And old friends Never counting regrets By the grace of God I do not rest at all New England As the leaves change The last excuse That I'll claim I was a boy Who loved a woman  
Like a little girl **_

_**(**__**Verdade fora de lugar velhos amigos nunca contando arrependimentos Pela graça de Deus Eu não descanso nem um pouco Nova Inglaterra Enquanto as folhas mudam A última desculpa Que eu vou reivindicar Eu era um garoto Que amava uma mulher Que era com uma garotinha)**_

_**Still I can't let you be Most nights I hardly sleep Don't take what you Don't need from me**_

_**(Ainda não posso te deixar em paz Na maioria das noites quase não dormi Não pegue de mim  
O que você não precisa)"**_

Booth estava tão envolvido pela música que o som da campainha o assustou. Ele se levantou rapidamente, olhando as horas no relógio. Muito tarde para qualquer visita.

_ Bones ! – ela era a última pessoa que ele esperava.

Vê-lo novamente lhe tirou o restante da coragem e ela ficou parada, olhando para ele. Booth notou os olhos vermelhos dela. Temperance fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele a puxou pela mão para que entrasse no apartamento.

_ Entre ou vai pegar uma pneumonia. Está muito frio aí no corredor !

_ Eu sinto muito, Booth ! – ela disse e começou a chorar.

Booth ficou sem ação por alguns instantes, depois instintivamente a abraçou, como sempre fizera para consolá-la. Temperance o agarrou como se ele fosse desaparecer e chorou em seu peito, deixando-o assustado.

_ O que aconteceu, Bones ?

_ Você ainda me ama ? – ela perguntou baixinho.

Booth ficou tenso. Só o que faltava era ela ter vindo até ali para dissecá-lo como se ele fosse um de seus experimentos de laboratório. Ele não respondeu e ela se afastou um pouco, para olhar nos olhos dele.

_ Eu vou entender se você disser que não... Afinal, depois do que eu fiz... – ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou.

_ Por que está me perguntando isso, Bones ? – ele disse zangado. – O mundo seria tão mais simples se uma rejeição acabasse com o amor... Mas não é assim, Bones ! O amor não é uma ciência exata ! Meus sentimentos não são caixinhas, que eu guardo na gaveta na hora que eu estiver cansado deles ! – ele estava exaltado.

Temperance ficou chocada ao notar as lágrimas nos olhos dele. Ela não disse nada e ele continuou, virando-se de costas para ela.

_ Por favor, Bones, me deixa sozinho... Eu não sou como você, eu preciso de tempo ! Eu vou te esquecer, ok ! Só não me pede isso hoje ! Mas eu prometo que não vou te sufocar...

Temperance enxugou os olhos com as mãos e se aproximou, abraçando-o pelas costas e encostando o rosto em seu ombro. Sentiu-o estremecer contra ela.

_ E seu eu disser que eu desisti... Que eu desisti de fugir... de negar o que eu sinto, de compartimentalizar meus sentimentos...

Booth prendeu a respiração e se virou de frente para ela novamente. Ele tinha medo do que ia ouvir. Temperance estendeu uma das mãos e acariciou o rosto dele, seguindo o traçado de uma lágrima até o queixo.

_ Eu não vou agüentar te perder, mas não suporto mais viver desse jeito. Não vou suportar vê-lo com outra pessoa. Se você está disposto a arriscar, eu também estou !

Booth não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Ele a abraçou com força e a beijou. Um beijo longo, exigente. Temperance correspondeu como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"_**A drop in the ocean A change in the weather I was praying That you and me Might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain As I stand in the desert But I'm holding you Closer than most 'Cause you are my Heaven doesn't seem Far away anymore Heaven doesn't seem far away Heaven doesn't seem Far away anymore Heaven doesn't seem far away**_

_**(Uma gota no oceano Uma mudança no tempo Eu estava rezando Para que você e eu Pudéssemos ficar juntos É como desejar a chuva Enquanto eu estou no meio do deserto Mas estou te segurando Mais perto do que nunca Porque você é meu paraíso O paraíso não parece mais Estar longe O paraíso não parece estar longe O paraíso não parece mais Estar longe O paraíso não parece estar longe)"**_

Refrão...

FIM


End file.
